


Harem Acquisition Online

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harems, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other, Sex, Teenagers, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: SAO/ALO/GGO/etcKirito has long repressed his innate sexual urges stemming from his teenage hormones, but recently after a fun-filled day 'Dating' his cousin Suguha Kirigaya, they begin to awaken a more primal part of him that craves more. Following their day, and after seemingly moving on from her feeilngs for him, Suguha winds up seducing him, triggering his newly awakened instincts with aim to take advantage of having so many girls for friends. This included Lisbeth, Silica, Sinon, Suguha, and of course Asuna, with perhaps more to come.
Relationships: Asada Shino | Sinon/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Ayano Keiko | Silica & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito & Kirigaya Suguha | Leafa, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Sachi, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Shinozaki Rika | Lisbeth, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 34
Kudos: 126





	Harem Acquisition Online

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Harem Acquisition Online**

**Sword Art Online**

**By Azure**

**  
  
  
  
**

**Link One- Suguha Kirigaya I**

  
  


******

Somewhere inside of one of Alfheim’s Underground levels…in a tunnel leading to Jotunheimr….

* Events in this canon will differ from the original*

Flecks of Data Dust flew into the air after another monster had been slain by the black sword of Kazuto Kirigaya, Otherwise known as Kirito. He was wearing his usual dark trench coat outfit with pointed ears, dark pointed hair, and fierce look in his dark eyes while wearing a playful smile on his face.

‘One down, only a dozen or so more to go.’ He thought as he turned himself around , swiping his sword across the incoming attack of another Zombie-Knight monster.

*Clang!*

“Gggghhhh!” The monster, clad in rusty armor and little more than an actual skeleton with rotted meat hanging off its body, growled as it tried pushing down its rusted claymore upon Kirito’s blade, only to find it futile. With a strong push of strength, he deflected the monster's blade back with ease then sliced its head clean off making it dissipate into another sprinkle of data bytes.

“Kirito-kun! Over here, we’ve got more incoming!” Asuna Yuuki, his loving and loyal girlfriend, called out to him as she engaged another group of Zombie-knights together with Silica(Keiko Ayano), Lisbeth(Rika Shinozaki), and Leafa(Suguha Kirigaya).

“I’m on my way.” Kirito called out and charged for the battle while their latest member Sinon(Shino Asada), remained perched on a peninsular ledge nearby firing arrows into the horde of zombies, delivering headshots one by one with ease. She was low on health and really specialized in long-range attacks, making her the perfect cover-fire marksman to keep her friends safe on this adventure.

“I’ll cover you, Kirito-san.” She called out with her fluffy ears twitching and Cait-Sith tail flicking around behind her body. Getting a thumbs-up of appreciation from Kirito as he rushed off into the horde of zombies, slaying many with each swing of his blade with ease, Sinon faintly blushed as she watched him do battle in the most valiant of ways. She had never been for romance or fantasy themes, but something about seeing the ‘Black Swordsman’ wreak havoc on enemies just made her smile. 

“Kyahh! One of them has tentacles coming out of its body, and it’s dangling me in the air! What is it with me always getting monsters like this anyway?!” Silica screeched out cutely in her usual flustered way as she was dangled in the air by tendrils coming out of one of the zombie-knights.

‘Huh, must be one of the Lovecraftian theme types I’ve started hearing about.’ Leafa, Kirito’s sister, thought as she readied her sword and prepared to cut Silica loose only to find him doing that already, by leaping in with a vertical slash with his sword. “H-hey! Onii-chan! I was going to do it!” 

In a flash, Silica was dropped down into Kirito’s arms, being carried bridal-style with the acquired treasure of the famed sword hanging off of his left arm, still in its sheath and hanging off its wrist by a leather string. He hadn't had the chance to stash it in his inventory just yet since they were in the middle of an intense fight. A faint blush on her face making the others look at them with mixed expressions of envy, wariness, and annoyance at the romantic scene. 

“Heh he he, sorry, Nee-san. I just got carried away at the moment. I’ve been feeling very energetic today for some reason, maybe it has to do with finally finding Excalibur, right?” Kirito guessed with a sheepish smile on his face until Silica flipped herself out of his arms with a face as red as a tomato and fingers fidgeting together. She only did that after catching Lisbeth’s scathing glare.

‘Why couldn’t that have been me?! I’d like to be rescued that way too.’ Lisbeth whimpered mentally before turning around to engage another Zombie-Knight with her mace weapon, knocking it brutally into the abyss of the cliff’s edge nearby with a vein on her forehead.

The others continued fighting off the Zombie horde of undead warriors, together with Kirito as the sole male since Klein and Agil were busy with other duties in life today. This left the girls with a sense of growing tension seeing as how each of them wanted to become closer to Kirito personally despite Asuna being his official girlfriend and always supportive of them all regardless. The overly motherly girl had been nothing short of a big sister to every single one of them when in need, no matter their not-so-secret feelings toward Kirito. Thus, neither of three that were there wanted to try any underhanded schemes in getting some alone time with the boy in question. Sinon was still coming into her own regarding her growing feelings of fondness for her new friends and once more opening up to people, especially her former GGO partner Kirito. The two had bonded greatly over the course of the tournament, much more so when he had saved her from being raped then possibly killed by Death Gun’s True identity.

This made Sinon wary of being repeatedly alone with him whenever they’re split off from the party, but right now all was going well with him cleaving apart enemy Zombie warriors with ease alongside Leafa, who she learned was his sister. The girl had discovered much in her short time after coming into the circle of his personal ‘Clan’ of friends, such as all of the girls being head over heels for Kirito, a genuine Prince Charming among them when it came to VRMMO games.

‘He’s feeling really energetic today, huh? Is it a perk coming to be in possession with Excalibur?’ Sinon thought as she then fired another arrow into the skull socket of a random zombie warrior while Kirito busied himself with three of them at the same time. Leafa had her back pressed against her cousin, keeping a stance up as she readied for another attack. The blonde elven girl tried not to blush while she was getting up close and personal by touching his back with her own, but she was easily letting her dulled feelings for him rise up again today for some reason or another.

‘Can’t think! N-not while he’s right here like this…! Nnghh! Focus!’ She thought to herself and threw up her guard at the last moment when a considerably larger Zombie Warrior brought his large Double-sided ax down upon her!

This improper posture she had wound up making her flinch and lose her footing, causing Kirito to whip around in concern for his adopted sibling and cross blades with the hulking giant zombie warrior.

“Sugu!” He cried out and quickly came to aid resulting in a fierce arc-wide swing of his sword beheading the monster at the last second, but not before it swung at Kirito with a final hard swing of his axe knocking Excalibur, which was still held in his right arm, away! “Gah! Oh no!”

The monster dissipated into flecks of Data dust while the famed sword started skidding across the rocky plateau they were on, threatening to fall into the abyss and be lost forever. Thankfully, Sinon was quick to act since she was closest.

“I got it!” Sinon called out as she hopped from one floating isle of rock to another in this underground dungeon they were in. Being a Cait Sith gave her a boost in agility, which came in handy since wing-flight was forbidden here. She hastily fixed her aim and launched a ‘Retrieve Arrow’ at it, marking it head-on and returning it to her hands safely retrieved.

“Whew, got it.” She said to herself with a sigh while the others cleaned up the rest of the Zombie warriors a moment later. Sinon got up and was ready to turn it over to a very grateful-looking Kirito when...she felt a strong hand fondly tug on her exposed Cait-Sith tail. “Kyyaaaaagghh!”

She meows in a loud cute shriek making all the other girls laugh in merriment, Sinon turned around and saw Kirito behind her with his left hand on her tail in an affectionate playful manner.

“Heh, it looked so fluffy?” He smiled cheekily, hoping that his joke was well-received, until Sinon raised her bow up to his face readying a Fire Arrow directly in front of his eyes, murder was written in her own. 

“Please don't do that again! They’re very, very sensitive, you know.” She stammered with a reddened face making Kirito chuckle nervously as he let go of her tail. Sinon lowered her bow quickly and collected herself before handing over the famed sword back to him. She cleared her throat bashfully and averted her eyes from him, in a cue demure way seeing as how her heart was beating loudly. “Ahem, t-think of me when you’re using this. That is the one condition I give to you for getting it back.~” She joked and Kirito chuckled as he took it from her hands and nodded ‘yes’ to her proposal.

“I sure will, Sino-chi.~” He replied with an unusually suave demeanor,throwing the girl off and making her heart race even more while the others looked on with varying looks of envy. Asuna was simply being at peace with how her boyfriend made other girls feel, at least for the moment anyhow.

“That’s Kirito for you, eh?” Asuna said with a peaceful giggle while Leafa simply looked on with an apprehensive frown on her face, the busty girl was considering how best to spend the rest of the day with her cousin/adopted brother without thinking about the others. She wanted to forget her feelings, oh boy did she, but Suguha felt they were way too strong to simply let go. She looked over to Asuna’s smiling face and wondered how the girl could feel so secure knowing everyone around her still held Kirito deeply within their hearts. Lisbeth, Silica, Sinon, and herself, and who knows who else that comes along.

‘Maybe….it’s time I finally move on, but only after I get this ‘Venom’ out of my body. I’m grateful Onii-chan promised the day to me today after we helped him undertake this venture.’ She thought to herself and blushed warmly at the thought of going out on a ‘Date’ with him into town later today.

“Alright, everybody, with that, our mission is finally complete. Let’s get turned in at the Quest-giver and head home, me and Sugu have a full day ahead of us today after all.” Kirito said to all his ‘Girls’ with his ever-friendly smile making each one of them glad to be a part of his life. Some more than others, wanted to be even closer though.

******

Logging out after promising to meet each one of them later on for their own ‘Payments’ of a full day spent doing whatever they wanted, Kazuto Kirigaya woke up from his bed with the Amusphere powering off on his face. With a pleased sigh, he got up and took it off, setting it on his nightstand before getting up to go and meet his adopted sister Suguha. Part of him was eager for this as well, for a rather unusual reason, one that made Kazuto increasingly anxious around the beautiful buxom girl whenever she wore something very feminine. 

‘Ugh, that feeling again….I really...need to control myself better. Did I get influenced by Klein somehow?’ He said to himself when thinking about how the girls looked when attacking earlier today, the way their bodies moved with grace and femininity caused him an unknown stirring sensation of arousal the entire time. It was odd to him since it had never happened before, especially when he had spent so long fighting alongside each one of them. ‘Maybe it’s just a mood I’m in, one that’ll hopefully go away soon. The last thing I want is to give in to my more...hormonal boyish needs to eyeball girls. Nii-san’s boobs though….nnghh!’ 

He struggled to collect himself and stifle his increasing urges when he heard a knock on the door, calling his attention. He quickly opened it up revealing Suguha in all her cute cheerful glory, wearing very little on her well-developed body. She had a pink spaghetti-strap tank top over her sizable chest, a cute pair of light pink hot shorts around her waist, showing off plenty of her silky creamy legs wrapped in thigh-high stockings. Her hair was the same as ever in its styled bob cut design, accentuating her wholesome cuteness even more. Kazuto had the odd thought that if maybe, just maybe, things were different regarding their circumstances he’d have fallen for his adopted sister prior to becoming trapped in SAO the first time around.

“Ready to go, Onii-chan? He heh.~” She asked in a cute flirty way making a light blush creep up on his cheeks as he nodded ‘Yes’ to her with a smile.

“For sure, I agreed to take you out into town today, didn’t I? Thank you again for helping me, Suguha.” 

Sugu blushed faintly and squirmed a bit, feeling flustered by his praise before flashing him a coy smile.

“You can thank me by taking me out to lunch and enjoying the park with me, Onii-chan, c’mon!~” She quickly grabbed him by the wrists and led him out into the house, ready to get dressed and get going. Suguha was over the moon right now with happiness now that she had to spend some alone time with her precious sibling, the dark thoughts of earlier still weighed on her though. They were becoming even stronger just by being in close proximity to him.

*****

Together, the pair grabbed on a coat and their shoes and left the house, ready to enjoy life for a bit outside of ALO. Suguha was all too affectionate, keeping her arms around her brother’s right elbow as she guided him from place to place like a giddy girlfriend. Kazuto honestly didn’t mind it, in fact, he found her to be at her cutest, and increasingly so found himself being drawn to her like a magnet. This was another anomaly he couldn't’ explain outside of the fact that maybe it was simply male teenage hormones. Still, the way she snuggled up against him left him feeling something stirring inside of his being.

The two hopped from a snack shop to eat crepes, much to Sugu’s delight, then onto to enjoy the view of the park in the middle of the day, eventually they wound up at a clothing store where by Sugu’s suggestion, Kazuto pick out some stylish clothing that isn’t all just black. He was embarrassed to admit that was his preferred theme in everything.

*

“Onii-chan, come here real quick, I want your honest opinion on something,” Sugu called out from the dressing room, peeking her head out of the curtain dividers of the stall she was in, looking at her sibling from afar. Kazuto had been standing outside of the stall patiently with his arms crossed when he heard her call out to him. 

“Sugu? What is it? Is something wrong?” He asked out of the concern and mild curiosity as he went over to her stall. He saw his cousin’s head sticking out, wearing a scarlet blush on her face as she carefully checked the sides to see if anyone was paying attention to them.

“I….think I may have picked the wrong size by accident, tell me what you think, Onii-chan.” She pulled open the curtain dividers showing Kazuto the jaw-dropping sight of her fully developed body wrapped in dark lace lingerie befitting a supermodel. 

Suguha’s body was well within an hourglass proportion, with long curvy legs, slim waist, and large top-heavy chest measuring at about a plump F-cup size. The lace lingerie she wore was made up of a pair of silken leggings attached to a garter belt around her waist, and a matching brasserie being worn tightly around her chest with a choker around her neck. She was the epitome of seductive feminine charm at this moment, making Kazuto nearly lose his composure and have a nosebleed!

“Nnnggghh! S-S-Sugu-chan?!” He whispered loudly with a face as red as a tomato as he tried closing the divider back up, making his sister eyeball him with a curious frown on her face. Due to her innocent nature, Suguha had a moment where she lost common sense in exposing her womanly body to her adopted brother, but part of her wanted to do it anyway just for fun and to see his reaction.

“What’s wrong, Onii-chan? You’ve seen me….naked before when we were kids, remember?” 

“T-That was then, this is now…! Your body is too...too...lewd for me to look at you this way when we’re in a public place!” He whispered loudly making Suguha’s eyes drift down his body seeing the shocking sight of him pitching a tent, a rather noticeable one at that. This time, she blushed darkly and closed up the curtains herself before retreating back into the dressing stall. 

“S-Sorry! I just….it just sorta happened, Onii-chan! I wasn't thinking!” She excused herself, feeling her heart racing a mile a minute at the revelation that Kazuto indeed found her attractive. ‘Onii-chan...finds me beautiful?’

This made her resolve for her decision later today all the more firmer, despite how much of a betrayal it felt like to Asuna. Still, she clutched her right hand around her chest and decided on her mission, one that’ll either break their bond or strengthen it. Suguha Kirigya couldn’t move past her feelings any other way.

‘I must do it.’ She thought to herself till she heard Kazuto call out to her from behind the curtain.

“By the way, I think...it fits you nicely, but red is more your color than black.” Kazuto muttered meekly, his face was still red as he stood in front of the stall’s doorway guarding it from prying eyes.

“He he hehe, thank you, Onii-chan. I think I’ve made up my mind on what to pick now.~” Sugu replied from beyond the veil and decided on which form of women’s sexy lingerie to purchase now that she had her Onii-chan’s opinion.

‘Seriously, not even Asuna makes me go clothes shopping with her. Sugu should know better than to ask that silly question about why it’s wrong for me, as a growing young man, to see her nearly naked body.’ He wondered despite feeling his erection remain standing underneath his pants, making it obvious that he felt a certain attraction to the busty innocent angel that was his adopted sister. ‘Ugh, this needs to go down right away!’

*

The sun started setting and the two finished up at the clothing shop, preparing to end the day full of ‘Bonding’ by eating out at a restaurant nearby. One that Suguha happened to enjoy greatly and decided to go half-n-half with her cousin on splitting the bill. She hated making him spend any money on her, even if he was compensated generously by the Government for his continued involvement with the Online world. The entire time they sat together Suguha eyed him with infectious glee, feeling happy that they finally had some alone time together out in the real world and not just in ALO, this was something she cherished greatly and wanted for a very long time.

During their meal, Suguha finally saw a more upbeat side of her adopted sibling, even though she was used to the VR world, it was refreshing to see him smile a genuine smile at her. It was as if the dark years where he distanced himself from her were all but gone. She only wished her feelings could go away too, but she couldn’t let go of them no matter what; she loved Kazuto, not just as family, but as a young woman who desperately wanted him to look at her the way he does with Asuna. Even mentioning her name made her heart lurch, for she knew the girl was aware of her feelings toward her boyfriend, yet remained a supportive and caring friend regardless. It was either that she was secure in her relationship with Kirito, or that Asuna understood all too well how Sugu felt towards him. That left things open for speculation on Sugu’s end.

The dinner wound up and the two young teenagers left the restaurant in peace, catching many admirers along the way out. Sugu was sure that some of the older couples actually viewed them as a loving boyfriend and girlfriend rather than relatives, this was probably because she kept clinging to his arm like one. Kazuto didn’t seem to mind though.

As they returned home, Kazuto put up his coat then his shoes and turned around to put his arms around Suguha’s shoulders in a surprise hug of warmth and comfort. This took her completely by surprise seeing as how he rarely shows signs of intimate affection, at all.

“O-Onii-chan?!” She shrieked out in a cute flustered manner and surrendered herself to the warmth of Kazuto’s arms by putting her own around his back and embracing him fully. She wanted to cry right now, she wanted this for so long, longed to be the only one he gave this to, but then he spoke up with his face nestled by the side of her head.

“I’m glad you had a fun time, Sugu. I know it can’t have been easy since we’ve hardly spent time with each other outside of ALO.” He began and pulled back seeing her flustered red face staring at him longingly. Sugu wanted him to let go so that she shouldn't succumb to despair over her feelings yet again, she only wanted one thing and it was no longer to offer him her heart. She knew he belonged to Asuna’s anyway, but still….a part of her wanted to hope. 

“That’s alright, Onii-chan, I’m just glad we’re finally...together in a sense, you’ve been so distant before Aincrad happened and even then it’s been one thing after another.” She gently broke off and tossed him a cute wink and a chipper smile, one that Kazuto knew was fake and hiding her real feelings. “I’m just fine like this, I’m...happy that things are finally settling down a little with all of us always adventuring together. I wouldn….have it any other way. Thank you, Onii-chan.~” 

With that she walked past him,leaving him bewildered for he knew she still had those feelings for him. Those seemingly forbidden feelings that Kazuto knows he can reciprocate if he wanted, he wasn’t disgusted by Sugu in the least, if anything he thinks the world of her as she was really his only family outside of her mother. As much as he wanted to ponder on her actions, his dark eyes were focused on the way her buttocks swayed through those skimpy shorts, Kazuto gulped as he watched her walk away up the stairs shaking her wide hips side to side in an unintentionally vivacious fashion. 

‘Damn it, it’s happening again….!’ He mentally cursed and felt he should talk to his sister later again tonight before going to sleep, he wasn’t going to avoid anything and wanted to validate her feelings...in some way or another. He just wasn’t sure yet.

The moment Sugu got inside her bedroom she quickly threw her shopping bags onto the bed and leaned against the surface of her door clutching her chest for it was still breathing as loudly as a jackhammer. Her face was red and her chest was heaving up and down from within her pink top, 

‘No….! I can’t...be hoping for it again….!’ She thought to herself, but held the image of his erection earlier in mind, as well as the fact that he didn't mind her getting very touchy-feely with him the entire time during the date. ‘I...I need to do this, and settle it once and for all before I move on, but….it’s nice to see that he does think of me as a woman, thinks of me that way. I think I may have come on too strongly by asking him to see me in my underwear, he he he.’

With that, she bounced off the door and went over to her bed, pulling a certain sexy set of lingerie out from her bag.

“Alright, here I come, Onii-chan.” She said to herself and started getting dressed.

**

It was later into the night and Kazuto had finished taking a shower, he was wearing his usual black pajamas over his young yet masculine frame, thinking about Suguha nearly constantly today. From the way she dressed to her stunt in the dressing room, to how obvious it was that she was still in love with him. Kazuto honestly wanted to help her come to peace with those feelings, anyway he knew how, the only problem was...that he had no idea how. On top of everything else, he was still thinking about how ‘Sexy’ and charming his sister truly was, while he never had a fantasy about her that way, a part of him wanted to act on those baser urges. A very deep part of him he had been trying to push down lately.

‘Maybe I should buy a manga or turn on my computer to ‘Take care of business’, that problem still won't’ go down.’ He thought to himself when looking down at his crotch, seeing the rection still in effect. It would pop up every time he thought about Suguha’s voluptuous body in that dark lingerie or the way she walked with those booty shorts around her vivacious buttocks.

Sipping a bottle of water, Kazuto was about to go to sleep when he heard a knock on his door. 

‘Hm? I wonder if it's Suguha? I really need to talk with her about things between us as soon as possible, the last thing I want is for us to be distant again.’ Kazuto thought to himself as he got up and threw the bottle away before opening his bedroom door.

When he did, his jaw immediately dropped at the revealing sight of Suguha standing before him, wearing crimson-colored sex-themed lingerie she had purchased earlier today around her half-naked body. Around her neck was a red choker with a heart attached to it, she wore long skin-tight arm warmers around her arms, her chest wore a cupless brassiere that showed off her perfect pink nipples in their full glory with spaghetti straps around her naked backside. Around her waist she wore a red-laced thong and a set of dark leggings around over her luxurious perfect legs, everything on her body matched the color scheme of Valentine's day surprise in Kazuto’s eyes, perfect symbolism of Suguha’s undying feelings for him. 

Kazuto was honestly floored by seeing his adoptive sister this way, the demure big-breasted angel bashfully looked into his shocked eyes with a sweet smile on her reddened face.

“Onii-chan….how do I look? Fu fu fu. I think you already know what this is, right?” She asked soothingly and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her with her right foot before backing her beloved cousin towards the edge of his bed. His eyes never left her body, largely because he was still very much shocked by what he was seeing.

“S-Sugu….I...you….you look beautiful.” He found that he couldn't think and said the first thing that came to his mind. This compliment made the girl smile sweetly as she pushed him gently onto his bed and crawled onto it with him, hovering herself above his frame with hands around his face a sultry smile on her own. “I-I would like an explanation though….why this? Why...now?”

“Because, I can’t keep pushing them down anymore, Onii-chan. My feelings for you...never really went away, and after today they only became stronger to the point I felt like I was going to explode with pressure.” She began and held up one of her hands halting him from speaking as she continued. “I know your heart may always belong to Asuna-san, and I don't expect you to trade her in for me, I know better than that. What I’m saying is that...I want closure, I want to get this out of my system for good so that I may finally move on in my life. Please, Onii-chan, make love to me like you would any other woman. I won’t steal your heart away from anybody else, I only ask to borrow your body in granting a longtime wish of mine.” She pleaded almost tearfully, making something inside of Kazuto change completely for he saw his young beauty of a sister, no longer as family or taboo that shouldn't be touched. 

Perhaps, a more primal part of him decided to cave into his baser urges, making him sit up and run a hand gently along the side of her face in affection.

“Sugu….alright, I’ll..oblige you, only because I do care for you too much to wait for me. I can’t say for certain I’ve made up my mind on your feelings just yet to be honest, but I do love you. Never forget that, okay?” Kazuto said in the most charming way while feeling more of his hormonal lust creeping into his system, making him desire his adoptive sibling more than he thought possible. His erection was sticking up against his pants once again, this time fiercer than ever before. He saw Sugu flash him a serene smile and wrap her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her face, ready to begin their session. “This stays between us, okay?”

She nodded immediately with a bright red blush on her cheeks and pulled Kazuto onto her lips from a sweet impassioned lip-lock that stole his breath away!

“Mmmmmmm!~” She let years worth of unrestrained passion out into their lip-lock, taking Kazuto by surprise as she held her hands around his neck pulling him even closer. The pair of Kirigaya relatives started making out in mutually-passionate bliss with Suguha Kirigya sucking out the very air of her Onii-chan’s lungs with a smile. She honestly couldn’t be happier and more fulfilled than at this moment. “Hhmm Hhmm….hhmm! *Onii-chan*” She moaned within his lips eventually leading to his opening up and granting him an audience with her tongue. 

Sugu wasted no tongue in sliding hers down his throat, tasting him with unfettered passion as though it were her last day on Earth.

“Nngghhh! Mmhhmm…..*Suguu!*” Kazuto mouth as he felt his sister’s tongue swirling languidly around his throat, cleaning out his tongue and wrestling with it in the most erotic way possible. It was obvious the girl had wanted this so very badly for so long, what she didn’t know however was that her actions were stirring the long-dormant beast inside of her cherished relative.

Kazuto felt rationality leave his thoughts as he ran his hands down her semi-naked body and grabbed onto Sugu’s buttcheeks causing her to whimper loudly inside of his mouth. He squeezed each of her doughy heart-shaped buns making her whimper as she straddled his waist snugly, making sure she could grind herself up along his waist and feel his bulge. 

“Mmmnnnn!~” Suguha mewled loudly with eyes clenching tight in reaction, feeling her Onii-chan’s fingers grip and massage her ass was another fantasy she had at long last fulfilled. It felt amazing feeling him touch her there, every prod of his fingers sent jolts of pleasure throughout her spine causing her to roll her pelvis along his waist. She made sure her breasts pushed into his chest as she sat up on his lap making out with him lovingly.

Their tongues started meshing together in languid erotic bliss with Kazuto receding into his baser instincts due to his long-ignored teenage hormones. He started rubbing her butt more strongly and ground Suguha’s waist onto his lap, making her feel the bulge now pushing up into her mons through her red-lace thong. This made her anxious to try him out, but for right now, they simply made out as their lives depended on it for another several minutes. Eventually, they pulled back from each other for air, leaving Sugu’s face flustered and red, but with a highly euphoric smile on her face.

“Onii-chan! Ha!~ That was amazing.” She breathed out and saw his eyes become fixated on her, like he was operating on his body’s autopilot. 

“Y-yeah, it was. Heh, Suguha….let me treat you.” He suggested out of nowhere making her face light up with surprise until she rolled back onto her rear with legs spread out. 

Kazuto quickly pulled his shirt off exposing his surprisingly toned chest to Sugu’s face, making her blush even more and giggle to herself giddily that this was actually happening. He leaned over the bikini area and slid open her red-lace thong exposing her drooling mound to his eyes. Something inside of Kazuto ‘Woke up’ the moment he saw the girl’s soft pink-looking sex stare him the face, he felt a dark hunger surge within him, one that’d only be satisfied if he goes all the way beyond to please his urges. Looking back up into Sugu’s darling face once again, Kazuto bent himself down and wrapped his lips around the soft pink juicy folds of her pussy, tasting her and hungrily sucking her lips into his mouth.

“Hnggghhh! Ahhh……!~ O-Onii-chan!” She cried out in bliss, tossing her head backward and began stirring about with her mound rolling up into the bottom of his face. Kazuto held the back of Suguha’s thighs, keeping her body secure as he started eating out the sweet tangy insides of her teenage pussy. 

*Sslllppr….sllppr..sllrppp!*

“Mmmhm.~” He moaned warmly within her mound, feeling her shifting her body around in sexual distress as he fed on her womanhood. His lips nibbled apart her folds expertly with his tongue sliding into her depths, repeating this process over and over again while making sure his muzzle was snug-deep into her peach eating her out to his delight. Kazuto tasting her insides with great glee, becoming addicted to the splendor, he dug his face in deeper making sure he could make out with Suguha’s actual pussy like it was a second set of human lips. This led to the girl retching in orgasm already, causing her to kick her feet up into the air. She let her legs dangle above Kazuto’s head while her body twitched wildly in climax, gushing juices all over his face while he simply lapped everything into his mouth using his tongue.

“Aaaagggghhhh!~” She cried out in ecstasy as she rode out her orgasm wholesale, Kazuto pulled out from between her legs and watched the girl shudder in spasm with a cut flustered look on her face. Her body twitched several more times before finally halting, ending her climax from the time being. Suguha was left heaving, making her breasts jiggle like water balloons while she caught her breath.

“That…*huff...huff*...was amazing, Onii-chan!~” She cried out happily and quickly sat up, wearing an eager smile on her face.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Sugu.” Kazuto voiced when he felt her right-hand tug down his dark pajama pants revealing his boxers underneath before she took them down too. His throbbing erection came springing out from underneath, sticking out like a shipwreck in front of Suguha’s lovestruck eyes. She saw that her cousin was surprisingly well-hung for a boy his age, he measured out to be nearly eleven inches in length with a thickness that made it look even more impressive. She couldn't wait to have this inside of her, but first, she wanted to treat him the way he treated her.

“Onii-chan…..now allow me to treat you, fu fu fu.~”She giggled flirtatiously and shrugged off her cupless brassiere making herself completely topless with her F-cup sized melons bouncing slightly upon release of their constraints. Kazuto whimpered underneath his breath at the sight of his cousin's breasts, feeling his animal-like urges become stronger. 

He quickly laid back with his back propped up by a collection of pillows and pulled off his pants waiting from Sugu to come to him. The demure big-breasted girl crawled up to his waist, cupping her large doughy breasts in each hand as she pressed them both around his shaft, snugly smothering it in pillowy soft pleasure. Kazuto immediately tilted his head back in reaction, relishing the sensation of his cousin’s tits softly massaging the sides of his length. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, not even losing his digital virginity to Asuna in Aincrad made him feel this amazing.

‘Then again, she didn’t exactly give me a breast job either. We just went..nnghh….straight for the basic intercourse.’ He thought up when he remembered how cute she looked underneath him, moaning out his name while feeling him plow her sensitive womanhood over and over again atop the bed at her place. 

Kazuto was brought back to reality upon the soft pleasure of Suguha’s massive tits now rolling up and down diagonally along his length. She was working him with a chipper smile on her face, enjoying how warm and thick his cock felt between her amazing breasts and pushing them tightly together to increase the sensation just for him.

He moaned loudly underneath his breath and clutched the blankets underneath his fingers while she continued pumping her melons up and down on his cock for several more minutes until Sugu decided to dip her head down into her cleavage next. She wrapped her soft lips around the exposed head of his penis, sucking it gingerly into her lips making him twitch even more in reaction to the warm slimy sensation her mouth provided. She kept squeezing her tits around the bottom-end of his shaft, making sure to hold that monster firmly between her pillows she took to bobbing her face up and down on him while giving him a boobjob still. 

“Nngghhhh! Suguha…!~” Kazuto growled when feeling the pressure of her breasts increase, making his member suffocate underneath them while she continued sucking him off. Her face worked itself vigorously into her cans, slurping noisily around the exposed head of his member with lips squeezing every last inch of flesh into her hungry mouth. Sugu was really bobbing her face into her chest with gusto, tasting her precious Onii-chan with a secret smile.

*Schupp..schupp..schupp..schupp..schupp!*

“Mmmmhhh!~” Suguha moaned warmly and peered up at her adopted brother from below, her eyes were sparkling with newly rekindled adoration for him, making her forget when she was doing this in the first place. She kept her eyes on him while slurping his dick some more, squeezing her breasts around in circles while feeling her sex grew wetter every second. 

As of right now, she couldn't wait to have him inside of her and continued her breast job/blowjob for another few minutes until Kazuto tapped the back of her head as a signal. She promptly stopped sucking him off and pulled out from her cleavage, seeing him breathe harshly with a frenzied look of want written on his face.

“Sugu…! Get on your back. Right now.” He commanded and she bristled up pleasantly at the air of authority he exuded, making her obey him by quickly removing herself from his lap and rolling onto her backside with legs high into the air. 

Kazuto, feeling like he had just become a bull that had been provoked, hastily grabbed onto his sister’s legs and quickly peeled her thong down her waist and off of her dainty soft feet. He saw her shiver pleasantly once he grabbed her right ankle and kissed the side of her foot like he was a paramour before climbing on top of her. Suguha was feeling her heart racing a mile a minute as she watched her previous Onii-chan get up and guide his fully erect cock directly above her moistened opening, he was ready to plow her soft teenage pussy to oblivion.

“O-Onii-chan……” She breathed out with a hot blush on her face and felt Kazuto’s own hover above her as he embraced her cheeks into his hands, leaving the head of his dick touching the surface of her folds gently. “...I-I….I love you!~” She blurted out just out of pure emotion, one that had never gone away no matter how hard she tried.

To her delight, Kazuto wasn’t put off by her confession in the slightest and instead, chuckled warmly before pulling her up to his lips, embracing his darling cousin into a full-on passionate kiss while he slipped himself inside of her. Sugu’s body lurched as she felt the knob of his head pushing apart her juicy pink folds, spreading her apart in ways she never thought possible. From time to time she did pleasure herself on her fingers to fantasies about him, but she had never felt a sensation such as this. It was making her toes curl up pleasurably while her back lurched backward, pushing her tits up against Kazuto’s face. 

“Hmmmm...hmmmm!~’ Sugu whimpered while Kazuto made out with her, their tongues dangled around each other’s endlessly in a forbidden incestuous embrace. The girl enjoyed his taste far more, to the point she could consider it a newfound addiction.

Still, she felt an inkling of pain creep up inside of her pussy as he pushed forward slowly, eventually reaching her maidenhood and prodding it while he settled his hips above hers in a basic missionary position. Kazuto was ready to fuck his cousin raw and unload so much pent-up semen inside of her healthy fertile body, consequences be damned he was a man possessed by his sexual needs right now. They made out some more with tongues rolling around each other in a sensual erotic fashion, until Kazuto pulled up from Sugu’s frazzled face, revealing hers to be reddened and wearing a tearfully joyous smile on her face.

“T-take me already! Onii-chan…!” She pleaded and Kazuto, nodding to her, promptly pushed himself down onto her pelvis sheathing his thick turgid length inside of her pussy in one stroke! 

Suguha’s eyes widened and her mouth spilled open in a wide circle as she felt her hymen rupture, giving way to her cousin’s thick powerful penis slipping itself inside of her ladyhood. Her legs kicked apart in the air with feet twitching and body shaking to the mixture of pain and profound sensation. Suguha remained gobsmacked and shuddered sensitively around Kazuto’s length squeezing his cock deeper inside of her body until it reached her cervix. She felt pleasure unlike anything else in the world once the myriad of painful sensations losing her virginity cost her, faded. Right now, she wrapped her arms strongly around his neck pulling him down onto her tits to become as close as possible, feeling him begin to pound into her voluptuous body from above in a chorus of loud body-smacking coitus. Kazuto’s bed started creaking now as he began fucking Suguha’s tight slick cunt with strong rhythmic slams of his hips, making her squeal quietly every time he hit her cervix. 

“Hnggghhh! Aaaahhh….aaahh...aahh..aaahh...ahhh! Onii-chan!~” She cried out in pained ecstasy, feeling her insides reshape themselves to fit snugly around his massive dick pummeling the barrier of her womb with gusto. Kazuto never let up, instead, he pumped more vigorously into his cousin with every passing second, becoming blind with lust as he held his hands around her shoulders kissing her yet again.

“Mmmmmmm!~” Suguha whimpered quietly and brought her arms up around his neck again, tightening them further as they embraced like two animals during mating season. She was over the moon with happiness right now, wanting this moment to never end as he bottomed out of her. Slick audible squelching noises came constantly out of her pussy as the boy impaled the girl on his dick, over and over again with bottomless lust.

‘S-so tight! It feels...amazing! I...I can’t stop myself! F-forgive me, Asuna!’ Kazuto thought with some rational part of his mind recalled his loving girlfriend and how they made love that night within Aincrad. Coming back to reality, he began to fuck Suguha’s tight pussy even harder, making her body groove into the bed frame causing it to creak even louder.

Loud hard slaps of flesh echoed throughout the entire room as they mated like animals in the wild while making out even more. Tongues rolled together, pelvises collided in a nearly endless romp leaving Sugu to whimper constantly inside of her cousin’s throat while being filled to the brim. Her folds squeezed and coiled around every inch of Kazuto’s dick, churning her insides salaciously as she wrapped her legs around his backside keeping him boxed in. Not that he was planning on pulling out anyway.

“Mmh..mh..mmhm...mh..mmh..mhhmmm! Mmmmhhh!” He growled, feeling her insides tightening around him with each passing second, signaling her impending orgasm. His balls quivered and his shaft began to throb, telling him that he was about to cum as well, and thus, hoisted his adoptive sibling up off the bed with a push of his legs, keeping her impaled on his member while she sat up bouncing on him in an upright position.

This way, he could grab his hands around her ample buttocks, making her bounce more wildly on his dick while hearing her scream out his name in earnest.

“Aahh..aahh...aahhh…..aaahhhhh! Ooooh….Onii-chan! Haah...I’m cumming!” Suguha cried out in ecstasy with eyes shut tight and head tossing back. Her body quivered in orgasmic release making her insides squeeze even tighter around his length as he pushed himself to the brim inside of her pussy one last time before giving into climax himself.

“Hnnnggg! Suguuuuu!” Kazuto cried out and felt his balls bloat like balloons, his shaft swelled up as he pressed himself to the brim inside of his cousin, bypassing her cervix and letting out thick ropes of molten seed directly inside her womb!

Suguha howled yet again, feeling her cousin’s hot sperm flooding into her womb on an unsafe day, she had failed to realize that maybe she should’ve taken contraceptives beforehand when it came to this, but a darker part of her wanted to grow with Kazuto’s offspring as a result. Alas, she settled on enjoying the sensation of feeling his hot cum pumping endlessly inside of her body while she herself came tightly around his length in the mutual climax. Her insides squeezed his length even more with each passing second, milking the sperm out of her cousin’s balls while she slowly became bloated with its contents for as long as their orgasm continued. Needless to say, Kazuto came for a solid minute before expiring, his member still let out last-minute shots of spunk directly into Suguha’s womanhood, leaving some to leak out as they collapsed onto each other atop the bed. 

Breathing loudly and panting like he ran a marathon, Kazuto eventually came back to his senses once the surge of lust had ended and became somewhat wracked with guilt.

‘Oh no! W-what...what have I done?’ He asked himself when rolling onto the side of Sugu’s sweaty body, leading to her curling up behind him spooning his backside with a peaceful smile on her face. She was finally happy and content now that she made love to her beloved cousin, but the only problem was that….she did not want to let go of this just yet. She wanted more after experiencing how good it felt. 

While Kazuto ran his head through the concept that he had just cheated on his loving girlfriend, a more dominant part of him realized that he liked it….very, very much. It was like a hunger craving or an addiction to a candy now that he’s lost his virginity in real life to a beauty such as Suguha Kirigya. His mind ran through images of what Lisbeth would look like playing herself up as seductive as Sugu did, or Silica, or Sinon. The more Kazuto thought about things like that the more he became interested and the less he felt guilty, despite the feeling still being there. 

He was so lost in thought that he failed to notice Suguha curling up in his side pushing her breasts into his shoulders and gently stroking his right shoulder to grab his attention.

“Onii-chan….?” She asked in an almost whimsical giggle. Kazuto turned on his side and faced his cousin with a perplexed frown on his face before he spoke up.

“Suguha...I..I want to do this again soon, any chance we can get.” He let out, letting his newly discovered urges make up his mind for him, to no surprise at all he saw his cousin’s face light up with utmost happiness.

“Really? Onii-chan? A-Are you sure…? Not that I like to keep you from Asuna-san, b-but--!” She was cut off from mid-sentence when he pressed a finger against her lips silencing her from speaking. Kazuto admired the adorable look on her face when he did that, for some reason he was feeling more drawn to Sugu even more now after having her in bed. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Don't ask me why….or mention Asuna yet...I’m still confused about where I want things, but I do know that I’ll want this again, and again.” He revealed making her eyes sparkle in surprise as she nodded silently to his proposal. Suguha was ready to move on, or at least thought she had to, but now the paradigm of their relationship shifted completely giving her the reward she sought after; her Onii-chan. 

“Yeah, we’ll...we’ll figure this out as we go along, but know that I’m happy, Onii-chan. So very happy, he he he.~” Sugu cheerfully said as she pulled her cousin into her hands again resulting in another steamy lip-locking kiss being filled with passion from both sides.

Kazuto felt he could get used to this, but wondered how far he was willing to take it.

**To be continued….?**

**Next Possible Update: Lisbeth’s Pooltime Playtime**

  
  


AN: This has been done by me, for myself mostly and for all the readers who suggested an SAO harem fic. Thank you for reading, and look forward to future updates.


End file.
